


How to save a life

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Brain Surgery, Doctors & Physicians, Episode: s08e24 Flight, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Near Death Experiences, Slight medical gore?, not detailed much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is a first year resident at Liberty Hope hospital. His attending is head of Neurosurgery Kimi Raikkonen, a gruff man who is one of the best doctors in the hospital. Sebastian wants to impress him, but he messes up and the Finn kicks him out of the OR. Can he prove himself to Kimi or has he lost the chance to work alongside him?(a Greys Anatomy fusion)





	1. How to save a life

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things. 
> 
> 1\. I love Greys Anatomy so I wanted a fusion so bad. 
> 
> 2\. I close my eyes during the surgeries on the show so the medical knowledge in this is disastrous. 
> 
> 3\. I've started on season 7 because I started watching for Jesse Williams and have now fallen in love with the show. 
> 
> 4\. I hope you enjoy.

Sebastian can feel how sweaty his palms are as he follows his fellow residents towards one of the OR rooms. His heart is thumping like crazy and he’s sure everyone can hear it. It was his first day at the hospital since gaining acceptance into residency and he was determined to make a good first impression.

A man is waiting for the students in front of the OR bed. He looks tall and imposing and has a slightly younger man besides him who smiles warmly at the young doctors. It’s the younger man who speaks first, “welcome to Liberty Hope Hospital. I’m Dr. Hunt. But you can call me James. This here is Dr. Lauda, he’s Chief of Surgery and will be overseeing you all during your first year with us.”

Dr. Lauda nods and looks at his clipboard. “I’d like to welcome you all to the hospital, but first thing’s first I have rules. Rule number one. Don’t bother sucking up. I already hate you. Rule two. If I’m sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number three. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone, you would have waked me for no good reason. Are we clear?”

All the new residents nod and James chuckles softly. “Niki do you need to put the fear of God in them on their first day?”

“This is a hospital James, not a playground. So yes. I need to frighten them so they know this is serious. We are a working hospital and we cannot afford mistakes. Is that clear?” Niki barks out.

“Yes, Sir.” A few of the residents reply and Niki, seemingly satisfied, nods.

“Good, well now it’s time to meet some of the doctors who will act as your attendings. If you would all follow me.” Niki briskilly walks to the front of the room and leads the residents back out into the main hospital wing.

James must see the absolutely terrified expression on Sebastian’s face because he slides up to him and smiles. “Don’t mind Niki, his bark is worse than his bite. It’s not him you should be scared of.”

“Who should we be scared of?” Another resident asks. His name was Lewis. Sebastian had gotten it from him when they had been told to wait outside the OR.

“You’ll see.” James grins, his eyes twinkling as he points down the corridor. “Now you get to meet your attendings.”

Sebastian follows his gaze as five doctors appear down the corridor and he takes them in. They look serious and professional. He tries to imagine himself walking that confidently and he fails. How was he ever going to live up to their expectations?

Niki gestures to the five doctors and turns to the residents. “Okay, listen up. Here are your attendings during your stay. You will learn from them. You will respect them and you will not let them down, understood?”

The residents nod and Sebastian looks over the doctors, wondering which one would choose him to learn from. He catches the eye of a sotic looking man with icy grey eyes and he shivers, trying to make himself look tall and proud. The man doesn’t seem to care and his gaze falls away uninterested and Sebastian deflates a little.

“Okay so without further ado, we have Dr. Rosberg head of Plastics, Dr Webber head of Trauma, Dr. Button head of Pediatrics, Dr. Wolff head of Cardio, and last but not least Dr. Raikkonen head of Neurosurgery.” Niki informs the residents, pointing to each doctor in turn. The doctor with the icy eyes nods last and Sebastian swallows. He was the head of Neuro. The department he had hoped to enter.

Well fuck.

* * *

The first few months at the hospital fly by. It’s full on and exciting and everything Sebastian had thought it would be. He throws himself into learning everything he can from the attendings and pretty soon he’s in the running for chief resident.

At first his heart had been set on Neurosurgery and of course in the beginning learning under Dr. Raikkonen had been terrifying, but it was challenging and rewarding and Sebastian thrived under the pressure of the OR. He had been hesitant around Dr. Raikkonen at first but pretty soon he had relaxed around him and began to get on first name terms with the surgeon.

Dr. Raikkonen only allowing him and fellow Resident Charles to use his first name. It was a big privilege and one not to be taken lightly. Only the best of the best made it into Kimi’s team and so far he had taken a shine to Sebastian and Charles.

However there was another area of the hospital Sebastian enjoyed too and that was Paediatrics. Dr. Jenson Button was brilliant with the children and was able to calm their fears and make them laugh. He’s also always on the ball and managed to spot any worrying signs in the kids almost before they appear. He was always cheerful and fun with the kids and his name was also reassuring. Nothing could go wrong when you had Dr. Button looking after you.

The first time Sebastian joins him for his rounds he finds Jenson skating through the ward on heelys as the kids giggle and laugh at him, and it makes Sebastian smile softly. Jenson was so good with the kids, making the hospital seem less frightening and more fun.

Sebastian decides to spend a week in Paediatrics after being asked by Dr. Jenson and soon finds himself enjoying spending time with the children. He also finds that the kids respond well to him too. He learns a lot in the department and it begins to make him wonder if it’s actually Paediatrics he should go into rather then Neuro.

During his week there they have a child come in with a serious chest infection that means he has to stay in the hospital. The child was alone and afraid, his father apparently too busy to come to the hospital and stay with him during his stay. Sebastian soon learns the child’s name is Max and he develops a bond with the little boy, keeping his spirits up with stories and making sure he was never scared and alone.

Jenson allows Sebastian to have Max as his patient and Sebastian takes the role seriously, caring for Max and learning more about caring for his patients through the young boy. However the week in Paeds means he misses out on a few of Kimi’s surgeries and when the Finn goes to find him he finds the resident on the fold out bed sleeping besides Max. The young boy had woken from a nightmare and had rang the bell and Sebastian had raced into his room. The young boy had been too scared to fall back asleep alone so Sebastian had pulled out the fold out bed for parents and had stayed by his side for the rest of the night.

However one night Kimi has an emergency come in with severe frontal bleeding and he goes to fetch Sebastian to help him and finds him asleep in the ward again, apparently making it a habit to sleep next to Max when he was scared. When Kimi attempts to wake him up and take him to the OR Sebastian refuses to come, claiming Max was his priority. It makes Kimi angry. Of course the residents could follow the attending they wanted but even Kimi knew Sebastian had a gift for Neuro and he was just going to waste it in Paeds?

So when Sebastian tries to get into Neuro for the following week he is shocked to discover that Kimi has decided against him.

“But, Kimi-”

“Dr. Raikkonen.” Kimi says sharply.

“Dr. Raikkonen.” Sebastian swallows. “I was only spending the week in Paeds. I want to go into Neuro. Please let me into the OR.”

“Sebastian I needed you last week and you refused me. Either you’re serious about Neuro or you’re serious about Paeds. I cannot teach you if you’re divided over what you want to do.” Kimi informs him bluntly. “Now if you excuse me, I have a surgery to do.”

Sebastian can feel his heart sink as Kimi walks away from him.

* * *

“I wouldn’t worry. You’re one of the best Neuro residents. Kimi has to take you back.” Charles tells Sebastian softly as they hang out together in the on call room.

“You would think, but he’s kicked me out of his OR.” Sebastian murmurs as Pierre wanders in, a grin on his face as he sees Charles and he flops down besides them.

“What’s the problem?” Pierre asks as he presses a kiss to Charles’ lips, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes. Charles had begun dating Pierre, a resident who wanted to go into Cardio. So far Pierre was doing well and impressing his attending.

“Seb’s gotten kicked out of Kimi’s OR.” Charles explains, sighing softly. “Apparently Kimi didn’t like the fact he spent a week in Paeds.”

“Damn that’s tough. But I can understand his frustration.” Pierre murmurs.

“How?” Sebastian asks, looking at Pierre.

“”Well he and Dr. Button dislike each other. Button wants Chief Lauda to give more money to Paeds rather then Neuro and it’s caused some tension. Did Dr. Button ask you to go to Paeds for the week?” The Frenchman asks.

Sebastian nods. “He did, he knew I was curious and asked me to accompany him for the week.”

“Well then you have your answer, I think Dr. Button asked you to piss Kimi off. It seems to have worked.” Pierre sighs. “Politics. That’s what it is.”

“No, he’s pissed because I refused to come when he asked me too.” Sebastian murmurs, looking sad. “I couldn’t leave my patient alone though. He needed me, isn’t that why we’re here? Why we are becoming doctors? To care for patients?”

Pierre nods in understanding and sighs. “He’ll come round I guess. You’re one of the best. He’s got to know that.”

Sebastian just nods, sighing softly.

Charles squeezes Sebastian’s shoulder and then looks at his pager. “I’ve gotta go. Kimi’s in the OR.”

Sebastian looks at him sadly and Charles sighs. “He hasn’t kicked you out of watching from the viewing platform. Come on, you and Pierre can come and watch.”

Pierre looks interested and he stands up, nodding to Sebastian. “Come on, Sebby! Come and watch with me!”

Sebastian sighs and nods. “Okay, fine. Fine. I guess I’ll still learn something.”

“That’s the spirit.” Pierre grins as he follows Charles out of the room, leaning their shoulders together as they walk through the corridor.

Sebastian rolls his eyes at them but he has to smile. It seemed like every doctor at this hospital was loved up one way or another.

* * *

Up on the viewing platform Sebastian watches with Pierre as Kimi starts the procedure. Thanks to the speakers in the room they could both hear what was going on and Sebastian makes sure to pay attention as Kimi works slowly and methodically on the patient. They could both see Charles at his side, handing him tools and watching closely. Somewhere in his heart Sebastian knows it should be him, but he had entirely fucked that up.

“He’s good isn’t he?” Pierre murmurs, gesturing to Charles as the young resident helps Kimi. Keeping calm and collected.

“He is.” Sebastian says softly, a look of sadness in his eyes.

“Maybe if you said sorry Kimi would allow you back?” Pierre looks over at him. “He should see this means a lot to you?”

“I don’t think it will work, Pierre. Kimi has found who he wants.” Sebastian sighs, watching as Kimi makes an incision and carefully and with precision removes a part of the skull.

Suddenly there’s a calm yet insistant wave of panic in the OR as Kimi calls out. “We’ve got a bleed! Charles quick! I need you to help stem the blood flow!”

And Charles does what every young doctor must not do. He freezes. His eyes fixated on the leakage of blood.

“Charles! Now!” Kimi yells at him, holding onto the area he’s working on and unable to stem the blood. The monitors starting to go mad.

“Oh fuck. He needs an extra pair of hands.” Sebastian pales and without thinking he gets up and slams on the microphone button. “Dr. Raikkonen? Permission to scrub in?”

“Yes! Come here now! Quickly!” Kimi snaps and Sebastian all but runs from the room.

* * *

Sebastian runs into the OR in his scrubs and without even waiting for instruction he’s quick to push Charles to the side and grab the tools he needs to quickly cut off the leak of blood, entirely focused on the task in hand as he helps to stop the flow of blood. He stays calm and remembers his classes and soon the monitors return to a steady and healthy beeping sound. The flow of blood stopping.

Sebastian breathes out a sigh of relief and turns to look at Kimi. “He’s stabilizing.”

“Good. Now what do we do next?” Kimi asks him calmly, his eyes intense. Sebastian is quick to rattle off the next steps, performing each task without having to be asked.

The rest of the operation continues in his manner, Kimi and Sebastian working together perfectly. Both seeming to understand exactly what the other needed without having to ask.

* * *

Once the surgery is done, Sebastian removes his gloves and throws them into the hazard bin before heading to the wash station to scrub at his hands. Now the surgery is over the magnitude of what he’s just done comes to him. He had gone in and without even a hint of panic had saved a patient’s life. His hands start to shake. He had worked with Kimi and they had worked well together.

He’s not aware of the doctor in question coming into the room until he hears his voice. “That was...I don’t know. That was incredible.”

Sebastian looks up at him and gives him a shaky smile. “I knew I had to do something and get in there.”

“For a first year resident that was something special. You were so calm and collected. I was wrong about you.” Kimi looks at him, pride in his eyes. “I am so proud of you.”

Sebastian ducks his head at the warmth in Kimi’s tone. “I was just doing what I’d been taught, Dr. Raikkonen.”

“It’s Kimi.” Kimi tells him gently, looking guilty. “I am sorry for how I acted.”

“You had every right. You needed me in the OR and I refused. I need to be serious about this if I want to be like you.” Sebastian tells him softly. “And my heart is firmly in Neuro. Believe me.”

Kimi nods and looks at him. “I can see it. You have the makings of a fine Neurosurgeon, Seb. I want you to commit to me. I want to train you to be the best you can be.”

“It would be an honour, Kimi.” Sebastian says gently, his eyes shining.

Kimi flashes him a rare smile and nods. “Then get ready for the following weeks to be punishing and challenging. I don’t go easy and never will.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sebastian says with a grin.

Kimi nods to him and then moves over to the sinks to wash. Sebastian watches him and feels his heart grow ten times bigger at the faith the Finnish surgeon had in him.

* * *

At the end of the year Chief Lauda meets with the residents back in the OR where they first met. Everyone had passed their first year, even Charles who after his little freeze up during surgery had received support from Sebastian and Pierre and later Kimi once Sebastian had spoken up about Charles’ potential to him.

At first Charles spent some time in Cardio with Pierre but Sebastian soon got him back into Neuro and with Sebastian’s help the young resident was able to keep a calmer head during surgeries, even reacting well to a trauma drill done by Dr. Webber thanks to coaching from Sebastian.

Charles was now back in Kimi’s OR and was fine with Sebastian working more closely with the Finn. The Monégasque was better at the slower pace of learning and it benefitted him not to have too much pressure of being the prodigy of the Finn.

It also meant that being Kimi’s prodigy meant that Sebastian and Kimi had become close. They were able to talk to each other about anything and everything and Sebastian was sure somewhere down the line he had begun to lose his heart to the Neurosurgeon. He had even at one point mused to Pierre that maybe the Frenchman could fix his heart for him because he swears that falling for Kimi wouldn’t be good for it. It would just lead to heartbreak.

“Congratulations. All of you have made it through year one. Year two is where you decide where you want to be. I want your preferred placements on my desk by tonight.” Niki informs them, giving them a rare smile. “You’ve all done well to get this far and you’ve proven yourself invaluable to the hospital.” He pauses. “That being said it’s time to choose chief resident for next year. After consulting with the attendings they have all chosen Sebastian to have the honour coming into the second year.”

Sebastian’s head snaps up as the other residents congratulate him and he grins softly. “Thank you, Chief Lauda.”

Niki nods his head at him and gives him a tiny smile. “Dr. Raikkonen was quite complimentary about you as was Dr. Button. You’ve really made an impression on them.”

Sebastian ducks his head at his words and he tries to calm his racing heart once more. Chief resident. It was a big honour to have.

As everyone begins to file out of the OR, Sebastian clutches his file to his chest. He knew exactly where his heart lay now in the hospital.

Changing out of his hospital uniform Sebastian follows the other residents to Chief Lauda’s office, where the Austrian takes everyone’s applications for the second year. When Sebastian approaches him Niki gives him a rare warm smile.

“I think I know where you’re going.” Niki says as he takes the folder from Sebastian, nodding in approval when he sees Sebastian has written to be Kimi’s resident for the following year.

Sebastian smiles softly and nods. “I know under him I could be a good doctor.”

“Not a good one, a great one.” Niki replies, looking at him. “But don’t let this get into your head. I still don’t like you and never will. You’ve still got to study hard and learn everything you can. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.” Sebastian grins as he leaves the room, not noticing James walk in after him to grin at Niki.

“You do like the boy, don’t you?” James asks with a grin.

“Shut it or you’re sleeping on the sofa tonight.” Niki informs him, causing the younger man to laugh fondly and press a kiss to his forehead.

Niki swears the gesture of affection doesn’t make him smile.

* * *

Leaving the hospital that night to head back to the apartment he shared with Pierre and Charles, Sebastian hears his name being called and he turns around to see Kimi walking over to him.

“Chief resident huh?” The Finn grins, nudging him gently as they fall into step together. The night air was cold enough to make Kimi’s breath mist in the air and Sebastian was glad of his warmth against his side as they walked.

“Only because someone talked me up to the Chief!” Sebastian grins. “You and Dr. Button it seems.”

Kimi pulls a face. “Dr. Button only wants to get into your pants. Everyone in the hospital knows that.”

Sebastian makes a choking sound and looks at the Finn. “Uh, what?”

Kimi looks at him. “Surely you can’t have missed it? He was really into you. You’re good with the kids, you’re smart, good looking, funny.” He lists the points off of his fingers.

“Uh okay, what? Because seriously. Me and Dr. Button? You must be mistaken because I swear I’ve seen him and Dr. Rosberg get cosy in the on call room at some point.” Sebastian snorts.

“Really? Because he told me he was into you and you were into him.” Kimi tells him, looking at him. “You’re telling me that’s not true?”

“Oh course it isn’t! Dr. Button is nice and all, but not my type.” Sebastian snorts, shaking his head.

“Then what is your type then?” Kimi asks, walking even closer to his side as they head to their cars.

Sebastian blushes and shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know. I guess...I guess my type is entirely unattainable.”

“Really?” Kimi looks at him. “And how do you know that?”

“Well because my type is one of the best doctors in the entire hospital. He’s smart and serious and scared the crap out of me when I first started. He’s also charming and attractive and behind his gruff exterior you can see he has a heart of gold.” Sebastian murmurs.

Kimi hums softly at his words and Sebastian feels his heart jump as Kimi’s fingers slide down his arm to take his hand in his. “And is this doctor a Neurosurgeon with a wildly inappropriate attraction to his resident?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Sebastian gets out as he stops and turns to face him, heart pounding loud in his ears as the Finn flashes him a crooked grin and moves closer to press his lips to his.

Sebastian gently kisses him back, melting into the soft kiss with a gentle sigh. Kimi kissed exactly how he imagined he would. Soft, yet firm. No wonder he had heard some of the doctors refer to Kimi as McDreamy. Because this felt like a dream kissing the Finn.

When Kimi pulls back from the kiss he smiles charmingly and brushes a stray curl from Sebastian’s forehead. “Does that tell you all you need to know?”

“No.” Sebastian whispers and brings him close again to press their lips together, kissing him a lot more firmly. The German is more in control this time and he’s rewarded with a soft happy sound from the Finn.

When they part Sebastian grins. “Now you owe me dinner.”

Kimi laughs, a soft sound and his intense eyes sparkle. “I owe you more than dinner for that kiss.”

Sebastian flushes red and the Finn chuckles again, squeezing his hand gently. “Come back to mine. We’ll have dinner to celebrate you becoming chief resident.”

Sebastian smiles softly. “I’d love that. Thank you Kimi.”

Kimi smiles gently and nods and tugs on his hand to lead him across the parking lot and to his car, knowing exactly how they’d celebrate Sebastian’s achievement.

* * *

The next morning Sebastian wakes up to soft winter sunlight streaming in through the studio apartment windows and Kimi’s soft weight pressed against his back. He snuggles back into the Finn with a soft sigh and hears a grumble, feeling Kimi nuzzle against his hair and settle back down to sleep. It makes him smile softly.

Kimi had taken him out as promised and they had had dinner together. This was followed by going back to Kimi’s place, having more wine, more kisses, and then a tumble into bed which was very enjoyable and made Sebastian confirm to himself another reason why Kimi was called McDreamy. He was incredibly good in bed.

Sebastian slowly turns over to look at the sleeping Finn and he smiles softly and traces a finger along Kimi’s jaw. The Finn was incredible to look at and the knowledge that he got to have him like this sent his heart fluttering again. Kimi had chosen him. Kimi liked him.

Unable to stop himself Sebastian presses a soft kiss to his lips, which the Finn sleepily responds to, making Sebastian sigh in happiness. He could get used to this, being Kimi’s and Kimi being his. It made him look forward to his second year even more. Maybe it would be just as magical and challenging as the first.

When Kimi’s eyes flutter open after some more sleepy kisses and Sebastian finally sees those icy grey eyes, he thinks to himself that maybe the second year would be better than the first. The warm smile Kimi sends his way that makes his heart flutter also confirms he’s right. The second year with Kimi at his side would be amazing. He was on his way to becoming a surgeon after all. 


	2. Meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Sebastian fall out after an operation, but when a crash leaves them fighting for their lives can they forgive each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was recently asked to do the plane crash scene from Greys with Mark and Lexie. I just couldn't bring myself to do to Seb what happened to Lexie, so I worked on it another way with still all the angst of course.

“How many times, Seb? How many times have I told you not to start without me? What if that had gone wrong? What if you had damaged a nerve and made the patient paralysed for the rest of their life?”

“I knew what I was doing I-”

“Shut it. Just shut it. You’re still a resident. You do not do a surgery without me being there.” Kimi cuts in, face thunderous. “This is where you start to think you’re a God and you’re not. You’re still learning.”

“I didn’t even say I was a God! I knew exactly what I was doing and the patient is fine!” Sebastian defends himself, but Kimi if anything looks disappointed.

“There’s a reason why we follow the rules, to keep the patient safe. To make sure we don’t make mistakes that cost someone their life. You walked in without my knowledge and did that surgery without my say so. Anything could have gone wrong. You could have made one little mistake and we would have been calling time of death instead of wheeling him out to recovery.” Kimi says in a quiet voice.

“That’s the thing. He didn’t die. I knew what I was doing.” Sebastian replies again and Kimi actually takes a step back from him.

“You’re not getting it. You’re so full of yourself you’re not understanding the magnitude of what you just did. I can’t have someone like this on my service.” Kimi shakes his head.

Sebastian seems to understand this and his stomach drops. “You’re taking me off your service?! But you can’t!”

“I can and I still have Charles.” Kimi looks at him. “If you can’t understand the consequences of your actions I have to do this.”

Sebastian clenches his jaw. “You are punishing me for doing a surgery you wanted for yourself! That’s all this is! You cannot see how good I am.”

Kimi looks at him, his eyes hardening. “Everything is always about you. No one else matters in your world! You do not care about the lives we have to save. That is dangerous. I’m not allowing you on my service, and you can sleep in the on call room tonight.”

Sebastian feels as if he’s been slapped. “Kimi….”

“I’m done.” Kimi raises his hands. “I’m done. I don’t like who you’ve become. I’m sorry.”

“Kimi no. Please no...please.” Sebastian whispers, horrified. Now it feels like cold water has been poured over him.

But Kimi shakes his head and turns and walks down the corridor, trying to hide how much his hands are shaking as he walks away.

* * *

They don’t speak to each other for two weeks. Sebastian finds himself back in pediatrics and Jenson of course has accepted him back with open arms. He calls them the “Paeds posse” and he’s glad he has him back, but it’s clear this isn’t the same bubbly Sebastian that had helped him at the start of his residency. This is a Sebastian who has lost what he believes is the love of his life and his specialty. He hides his sadness from the kids in the ward but in private he’s lost his love for being a doctor.

One day they get a case come in as an emergency and Sebastian feels his heart stop when he realises it’s little Max. It turns out the chest infections kept happening and now Max has landed himself in hospital yet again.

Sebastian stays by his side throughout, his worry for the kid strong. Max’s illness combined with Kimi leaving him and having his speciality taken from him means that one night Jenson finds the young resident crying on the on call desk.

Without a word he sits next to him and holds the young man close as he cries, and then does something unforgivable. When Sebastian stops his tears and looks at him and presses their lips together, he doesn’t pull away. It’s clear Sebastian wants this to forget his sadness and Jenson is all for making him forget, but he really should not give in to the young resident’s desires.

They end up tangled together in one of the hospital bedrooms, Sebastian being an enthusiastic partner in his quest to not feel so alone. But come the morning the German wakes up and nuzzles into Jenson, happily murmuring Kimi’s name into his skin.

And that’s exactly when Kimi opens the door to the room, intent on taking a quick nap after almost 18 hours of surgery and finds Sebastian curled up in Jenson’s arms. The breath leaves his body in one low sound and all he can say is, “oh.”

Sebastian feels decidedly cold in that moment and he sits up, face paling. “Kimi….I.”

But Kimi is already leaving the room, shutting the door with an air of finality.

Sebastian has now really gone and done it.

* * *

Kimi avoids Sebastian like the plague for the next week. Sebastian barely sees him and he’s so busy caring for Max and the other kids he can’t even find the time to explain himself to the Finn. His life has pretty much gone down the pan fast.

Early the following week Niki has an announcement that a hospital in another country needs their help and he decides to send, Kimi, Susie, Sebastian, Pierre and Mark onto the plane. Kimi tries to veto Sebastian coming with them but Niki argues back point blank Sebastian had a talent for neuro and that he may have been an idiot but they needed the best of the best at the other hospital.

The plane ride is deadly silent. The other attendings and residents feeling uncomfortable at the stormy atmosphere between Kimi and Sebastian. Pierre tries to be as helpful to Sebastian as he can but his advice falls on deaf ears.

“Just apologise, talk to him. Charles has been saying the OR is frankly terrifying without you there. Kimi is so much colder now you’re gone.” The Frenchman tells him.

“I slept with Jenson, Kimi will never want to speak to me again.” Sebastian murmurs back, shaking his head.

“You don’t know that. You’ve just gotta try.” Pierre encourages gently just as the plane shudders.

Sebastian looks up, seeing the lights flicker. “What’s going on?”

Susie gets up from her seat, a frown on her face as she moves towards the front of the plane just as suddenly everything tips downwards and the shuddering gets worse.

Everyone is thrown as the plane begins to dive down and down and down and Sebastian can only just meet Kimi’s eyes before there’s a sickening bang and then everything goes black.

* * *

Kimi comes to looking up at the woods, his head is throbbing and there’s what appears to be smoke in the air. His entire body feels like it’s been thrown around like a rag doll and he feels dizzy and disorientated. The others...what’s happened to the others?

He moves gingerly, groaning at the pain as he takes in the mangled wreck of the plane. He can see some of his fellow doctors. Mark holding his side, shirt soaked in blood, Pierre with what appears to be a broken arm and then Susie, her head bleeding and blood dripping down her face.

Sebastian.

Where was Sebastian?

That’s when Susie turns to look at Kimi and she yells his name. It sounds hollow in his ears but he forces himself to crawl over, ribs aching and in agony.

His breath leaves his throat as he sees Sebastian at last. His leg is trapped under some of the debris and he’s breathing shallowly. His eyes open groggily and Kimi is instantly there, ignoring his own pain to take Sebastian’s hand. “Hey, don’t try to move. Just breathe. It’s going to be okay.” He turns to Susie. “You’re the least injured of us, see if the pilots are okay and that the coms are working.”

Susie nods and slowly gets to her feet, moving to the front of the mangled plane and Kimi turns his attention back to Sebastian, who’s eyes are drifting closed again. “Hey, stay with me now Sebby. Come on.”

“You...stopped...calling me that...a few weeks ago.” Sebastian gets out, eyes dazed and dull.

Kimi sniffs softly and runs a hand through his hair. “I was mad at you..”

“Still mad?” Sebastian asks, a cough wracking him and Kimi looks away. He knows he should look but the reality of the situation won’t penetrate if he doesn’t look. “No. Of course not.” he replies in a small voice.

“Liar.” Sebastian reaches out a bloodied hand to turn his head to face him. “You’re...only...not mad...because you think I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying.” Kimi says in a strong tone as Susie appears looking shaken.

“The pilots are dead...the radio is working. Help will be here in half an hour.”

Kimi swallows and nods, turning back to Sebastian. “Just keep those eyes open for me. Help is on it’s way.”

Sebastian nods, eyelids drooping. “If I were not...dying...would you still forgive me?”

“I was going to. I pushed you away Sebby. I’m sorry. We’re meant to be.” Kimi tells him softly.

“Meant to be.” Sebastian grins, fighting to stay awake.

“Me and you.” Kimi says softly, fighting back tears. “Keep those eyes open for me.”

Sebastian opens his eyes again and sighs. “I’m sorry...sleeping with Jenson.”

“It’s forgiven. Jenson tried to talk to me. I know there’s no feelings. You still love me. I was going to talk to you when we landed.” Kimi tells him gently.

“Jenson...not as...handsome as you.” Sebastian mumbles.

“Stay awake.” Kimi tells him sternly.

“Tried. Leg hurts. Cold.” Sebastian whines and Kimi pinches his arm.

“Focus on me. My voice. I need you.” Kimi tells him, squeezing his hand. “Me and you.”

“Me and you.” Sebastian echoes, looking into his eyes.

Kimi smiles at him. “That’s it. Me and you. And once we’re out of here I’m gonna let you into as many surgeries as you’d like. Fill up your boards.”

“You’ll...trust me?” Sebastian looks at him, seemingly more awake now he’s gripping onto Kimi like a lifeline.

“Yes.” Kimi says without hesitating. “I trust you.”

Sebastian smiles and starts to cough again, his hold on Kimi’s hand loosening and Kimi feels himself panic. “Sebby. Sebby come on keep squeezing my hand.”

Sebastian shudders, strength gone with his coughing fit and he looks Kimi dead in the eye. “I love you.” Before his eyes close and he goes limp, along with Kimi’s heart.

“No...Sebby….no.” Kimi whispers just as the sound of helicopter blades fills the forest with its noise. Help.

Kimi sinks onto the ground next to Sebastian, finally feeling how badly injured he was too as Susie flags down the copter and the dispatched paramedics land on the ground, moving to help the injured.

* * *

Sebastian wakes up to bright lights and beeping. He groans softly and forces his eyes open. Taking in Charles and Pierre curled up together on a visitors seat. Pierre’s arm is in a cast and Sebastian attempts to sit up, frowning at the weight at his side. He turns his head to see Kimi asleep half on his bed, looking pale and drawn as he sleeps.

“He’s not left your side once.” Charles’ voice speaks up, making Sebastian turn to him. “Not once. You were the worst injured. Kimi almost refused treatment for himself until he collapsed and had to. He wanted in on the OR and everything. He’s not left you for anything.”   
Sebastian turns back to Kimi and gently runs a hand through his hair. “And the others?”

“Mark is recovering, he almost bled out. Pierre had concussion and a broken arm and Susie had concussion and broken ribs.” Charles looks at him. “You had a broken leg. It was pinned to some debris. It was bad but Dr Bottas worked through the night to save it. And he did.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath and removes the covers, seeing the metal and plaster on his leg. It would take time to heal but he knew reasonably he’d walk again.

A soft sigh makes his attention turn to Kimi once more and the Finn’s breath catches in his throat as he sees Sebastian is awake and without warning he swoops in to kiss him, a deep loving kiss that takes Sebastian’s very breath away and when Kimi pulls back he’s babbling desperately. “I love you, I love you too. So much. Thank God you’re awake. Oh Sebby. I love you.”

Sebastian catches his hand, giving him a small smile. “I love you too. So much. We’re going to be fine okay? Me and you. Meant to be.”

“Meant to be.” Kimi whispers back, pressing tiny kisses onto his palm. “Meant to be.”

* * *

It takes months of rehab and physical therapy but when the time comes Sebastian walks into Kimi’s OR with his scrubs on and ready for work. Sebastian had finally understood Kimi’s worry about his pride and was determined to prove himself to Kimi once again.

Kimi’s eyes light up behind the surgical mask covering his face and he nods at Sebastian. “Let’s get back to business.” He holds out a scalpel.

Sebastian takes it from him with a little nod. Back to business. The two of them working together once more. Meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! I spent a few hours on this thing so it took a lot of effort to produce and a lot of self believe to even post this.


End file.
